And So I Wait
by Volocity
Summary: And so I wait here, once again, for you my eternal hero. Sasusaku.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast.**

**Yet again, here I wait. Waiting for him…the boy I love and adore. The man I'd DIE for. **

**I've waited here so many times…**

**And he's NEVER come. Not once. Well…not since he…left. **

**Yet I still wait here. I come here every day, at this dreaded little park…always waiting for him under the cherry blossom tree….**

**But he never comes.**

**Why do I wait here?**

**It's simple really.**

**Love. **

**Love can trick your mind into believing things that will never happen…and your desire for passion and that person will always burn inside of you. One can turn mad for waiting like I do; but I am stubborn. I will wait for you here, my love..**

**Forever.**

**I will always wait for the day you rise from this gray tombstone beneath my feet and I am in your arms again,**

**Sasuke. **


	2. Encounter with Naruto

**Yay! first chapter...okies...yeah this is going to suck. Gah...**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast.  
**

* * *

_patter patter patter..._

It's a rainy day. Haruno Sakura pulls a blanket closer to her to fight the slight chill that seeps in her apartment. She stares out her window attentively; as if waiting for something. Without shifting her gaze from the wet outside world, she moves her hand over to a mug of hot chocolate that is by her hand and sips from it.

"Hmm...the rain today will surely delay my visit to Sasuke-kun's grave...," Sakura mumbled.

She takes a sip of her hot chocolate again, and finally moves her intense gaze somewhere else. Her eyes scan her apartment as if there is an intruder inside, but there is no one. She sighs.

"Sasuke..."

_knock knock knock._

Sakura jumps up and rushes to her apartment door. She looks out the peep hole, and in dismay, sees it's Naruto. Grunting, she walks back to her spot by the window and resumes staring outside. The knocking on her door became more persistent, but she ignores it.

_Bang bang bang!_

"Sakura-Chan! I know you're in there!"

Sakura groaned. She didn't feel like dealing with this buffoon right now. She stayed quiet for a little while longer, but finally the banging became too loud to be unnoticed.

"What do you want, Naruto?!, " Sakura shouted irritably, "I don't feel like dealing with you and your nonsense right now!!!"

"Sakura-Chan! Let me in!" Naruto pleaded.

Sighing, Sakura got up and opened her door.

"What, Naruto?!"

"What's with the pissed off face?," Naruto said in a light-heartened tone, "You seem that way every time you're around me."

Sakura said nothing and just continued to give him the "I-hate-you-and-I-hope-you-die" look. Naruto frowned, and sweat dropped.

"Uhm...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have ramen with me today?"

"No," said Sakura with her stony face.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan!," Naruto said, "C'mon it will be fun! plus, it would help you...y'know...lighten up a little after..."

Naruto's face scrunched up in pain, and he looked down at the ground. Sakura did the same thing.

"I guess...," Sakura mumbled.

"Oh! Good!," Naruto said with a broad grin, "I'll meet you back here in a bit, ok?"

"Ok. Remember, I have to visit Sasuke-kun's grave later on..."

"Don't worry! I'll go with you this time!"

With a grin, Naruto said goodbye and ran off waving. Sakura sighed and closed the door, shaking her head. She walked into her bedroom and rummaged through he clothes trying to find something to wear. She settled on some black boots, a short black skirt with a studded belt and a blouse with a chibi panda on it. Walking up to her mirror, she posed and did her best to pull off a "real" smile, but she just couldn't deceive herself. She would never be able to really smile again without Sasuke. Frowning, she continued to observe herself in the mirror. In sudden rage, she raised her fist and shattered her reflection. She fell down to the floor, sobbing. This continued for about five minutes, and even then she continued to sniffle. Sakura stood up and paced towards her favorite picture ever. The picture of Team 7. When Sasuke was alive in well. It showed her hugging Sasuke with him hugging her back. Naruto was beside Sasuke in his trademark grin, and his elbow was on his shoulder. Kakashi was next to Sakura with a peace sign, and holding "Icha-Icha Paradise." Sakura smiled at the memories...back when everything seemed so perfect. She sighed, and headed back towards her front door and waited for Naruto.

* * *

**Gah. I suck. I don't think this is one of my greater works at ALL. URGHHH. Plus, I think it's too short. Nuuu. **

**2nd Chapter: Hmmm...I wonder if Naruto will show up...? kekekekeke. **


End file.
